High school
by fanficreader1312
Summary: JK jessie started high school and she made new friends, one of them is Katie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Sorry for the mistakes but english isn't my first language but I hope I'll emprove my grammar skills soon.

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Rewiews: yes, I want them

Rated: K

DRIIIIIN

the alarm warned Jessie that she had to get up for her first day at high school. She switched off it immediately, in fact she was already awake, she was only waiting for a signal to get up and stop to worry about the new school, the new teachers and the new classmates.

She got up and she quickly made hersef ready to go, then she came out of her room and walked downstairs to have breakfast, but she was too nervous to be hungry so she tryed to only drink something but Rick, worryed for her previous eating disorders made her also eat a toast.

"Jessie are you ready? I don't want to be late!!" yelled Grace from the car reminding Jessie that will be her to bring her to school for the following years. So the blonde girl grabbed her bag and jumped into the car where a nervous Grace was waiting for her.

The ride wasn't too long but for Jessie it lasted a lot of time, time full of doubts and questions like _I'll make friends or I'll became a lonely nerd? Or And what about the study, I'm good at it but if with the changing I'll fail also that? _Finally the car stopped and Jessie came out shaking those thoughts from her head.

In the school yard there were a lot of students and the girl was a bit afraid to face so much people so she tryed to talk to her step-sister to calm herself down a little.

"So Grace how do you feel about came back to school?" she asked but none answered, Jessie turned around and found that Grace was gone, she have never heard the question, she was talking with some girls that must be her friends.

_Very nice Grace, leave me here alone and not knowing where to go, very helpfull _she thought, even if her and Grace didn't go along so well she thought that her step-sister would help her in the new school, maybe only the first days, but she was obviously wrong.

So Jessie took her timetable out of her bag and discover that her first class was math, but she didn't know where the room was, she found a map and saw her goal, but the path wasn't so easy plus the bell was ringing and she was already late for class. Looking to the labels of the doors she didn't notice another girl walking in the opposite direction and they bumped into one another, also because the other girl was doing the same thing as Jessie.

Both of the girls fall down and they tryed to apologize with each other, then Jessie noticed that the other girl had the same timetable that she had.

"Math 101?" the blonde asked

"Yes, first day" answered the brunette girl in front of her

"Me too, and I'm Jessie"

"I'm Mary, I can't find the class, if you want we can search it together so I stop feeling like I'm the only stupid sophomore lost in here."

"Ok, let's find this room!" stated Jessie happy to have found someone lost almost like her, maybe it's not helping, but it's conforting.

The two girls found their class and without a lot of problems also the others of the day, so they managed to survive ther first day in high school. So they went to their locker to leave there some books. The blonde girl was about to close her locker when a person near her let a pen fall. Without even think Jessie knelt down but when she reached it she felt another hand on her own. Jessie was surprised by that touch but she also liked it for some reason that she couldn't understand.

With her eyes she climbed the figure that she was facing that turned out to be a girl. Jessie saw her arm, her neck her face and her green eyes.

_This girl is so beautiful _she tought, and then she couldn't take her eyes off of the green ones, like they were glued together, the other girl also was staring at her and they stayed still without saying a word, moving a muscle or blinking an eye for some time, but suddenly a voice broke the spell that had bound the two girls together.

"Katie are you ready? We have to go!" shouted a girl from behind.

So Katie stopped to look at Jessie and both girl blushed a little understanding that they were staring at each other, then the dirty blonde shook her head an finally answered "Yes, I'm coming", she stood up and went away, but before going out of sight she turned and looked for the last time to Jessie.

The blonde stood up and didn't understand very well what had happened, she only felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She only knew one thing, she wanted to know better that Katie girl but she couldn't figure out why and also how.

End of first chapter

Good? Bad? Shoud I continue? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

High school chapter 2

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Sorry for the mistakes but english isn't my first language but I hope I'll emprove my grammar skills soon.

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Rewiews: yes, I want them

Rated: K

_Those blue eyes are amazing I hope I will meet them again soon! _Thought Katie while walking towards her friends. Then she reached Sarah, the girl that had yelled her to hurry up before. When Katie arrived the brunette took her hand in her own, but the dirty blonde didn't notice, her mind was full of thoughts about a certain girl that she had just seen.

"Hey, you two, stop with the holding hands and the love thing, we are late for the foot-ball try-outs!" shouted Tad (Katie's best friend) to the girls. Katie noticed her hand in Sarah's hand and let it go, then she answered "We aren't doing things like that, you know, we are only..." she couldn't finish the sentence, the guy did it for her "friends, I know, but everyone that watches you wouldn't agree with that."

Sarah was only staring at him angrily (if looks could kill...) while Katie ran towards her best friend and jumped on his back saying "You are such an idiot!"

Then they went to the try-outs, and Tad was good at football, but he was also very worryed to fail and didn't enter in the team.

The next day Katie got up before the alarm rang and in a short time she was ready to go to school, she wanted to be early there to find the blonde girl and maybe start to actually talk and not only stare at her dumbly. I_n fact_ she thought _when I was staring what was she doing? She was staring too? Or it's my mind that is making fun of me? Maybe she was only surprised that I reached the pen, actually her hand, ok, stop worrying, time will tell me, right? _

Katie took her car and drove to the school, there were only few people, but Sarah was one of them.

"Hi" she greeted "You are early, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not, I just wanted to be on time for once in my life"

"Ok, so since that you are here, can we go to the cafetteria? I really need a coffe!"

Katie didn't know how to answer, she wanted to meet the blonde but she couldn't tell Sarah, after all she was her ex-girlfriend, maybe she wouldn't take it so well. But while she was thinking the other girl have already brought her inside. In the cafetteria they met some friends and Katie couldn't go away and let them down so they talked since the bell rang announcing the start of the classes. The dirty blonde had to go to her first period but she regretted that she hadn't the chance to find the blonde girl.

After first period Katie had a free hour, she usually used it to study or do some homework, but since there were only the second day she had nothing to do. She was starting to enjoy her free time when Tad arrived.

"Katie I need a favour" he was nervous and he looked like he hadn't sleep in a year

"Tad, what? If I can..." the girl was starting to worry because Tad's voice too wasn't better than his look

"You have a free period now?"

"Yes"

"You have to go to the coach's office and see if I'm in the team"

"What? But I can't it's..." he cut her off

"Please Katie you can do that, the pressure is killing me, I have to know!"

"You can't wait untill friday when the coach will tell you?"

"Do I look like I can? I didn't sleep all night! Please Katie!"

He was almost begging now and the girl couldn't see him like that so she finally agreed.

"Ok, ok, I'll do that but you owe me big, remember that!"

"Perfect, thanks" And in hurry he ran for his second class.

Katie made herself sure that no one was watching and she went to the coach's office very carefully. She found it empty so she sneaked inside and started to look for the paper with the results of the try-outs. Luckily it wasn't difficult, the sheet was left on a desk, maybe the coach didn't think that someone could do what Tad asked his friend to do.

_Well you'll be happy Tad, you're in _Katie thought when she read the results, but she was distracted from her thoughts because someone was entering in the office. The dirty blonde girl didn't know what to do, obviously she wasn't allowed to be there and read what she had read, but the coach will gave her detention, or call her parents? She was cursing Tad in her mind for having made her do this and with her eyes she was searching a place to hide, but she couldn't find any.

So while the door was opening she started to say as fast as she could "Coach I'm sorry but I...lost my ring yesterday in gym class, so I was hoping that you had found it and..." she didn't finish the sentence because she turned and saw that the person standing in front of her wasn't the coach, but a certain blonde girl.

"You're obviously not the coach" Katie said. _Very good start Singer, a very good start to seem a dumb to her _she thought. The other girl seemed amused by the excuses and by the last statement.

"You're not either, I was looking for him, I twisted my ankle in gym class and it hurts, I was hoping he could do something" the younger girl talked for the first time.

Without thinking again Katie made the other girl seat on a chair and she knelt down to study the injure. She took off Jessie's shoe and rubbed that tender skin with her fingers gently noticing if it was broken. For a minute both girls stayed quiet savouring that touch, then Katie forced herself to return to the reality and broke the silence "It's not that bad..."

Jessie looked at her and started "Actually now it doesn't hurt so much" the younger girl tryed to stand up but when she put her weight on her foot the pain returned.

"Ouch..." she gasped, hearing her pain Katie grabbed her and made her seat again.

"Ok, I think the coach has something that will help somewhere" Said Katie while she was looking around and then in some drawers, finally she found a packed of dry-ice and put it on the other girl's ankle.

Jessie started to feel better, then she looked the other girl and said "Thanks, that's better, by the way I'm Jessie Sammler" she offered her hand. Katie took it and shook it.

"I'm Katie Singer"

Without thinking Jessie started "I know, you probably don't remember but we met yesterday..."

"At my locker, you give me the pen that had fallen on the floor, I do remember. So, you're a sophomore, aren't you?"

"Yes, yesterday was my first day actually."

"This school could really be a mess sometimes mostly if you're new, right?"

The blonde nodded and the other girl continued "My first day as a sophomore wasn't so easy too."

Katie could almost finish the sentence when the door was opened another time, there was Mary "Jessie here you are, the class is almost finished, and the Mr Lovatelli wanted to know if you felt better..." she stopped and noticed Katie "Hi" she greeted the older girl.

"Hi" the dirty blonde said waving her hand "Sorry but it's late, I have to go, Jessie I like talk with you, if you want we can have lunch together, what do you think?"

"Perfect" Answered Jessie with a smile on her face and she saw Katie ran out of the office in hurry.

End of second chapter

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

High school chapter 3

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Sorry for the mistakes but english isn't my first language but I hope I'll emprove my grammar skills soon.

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Rewiews: yes, I want them

Rated: K

"Jessie, earth to Jessie, can you hear me?" the blonde girl was still looking at the door when Mary took her back to the reality.

"Yes, I'm here..."

"Ok, we have to return to the gym, and then we have english."

"I know, I know, I'm coming."

So Jessie stood up and with her friend's help managed to go to her next class. After some hours of school finally lunch time arrived and the two sophomores went to the canteen. Here they saw Katie talking with a lot of different people and also that almost everyone that entered in the room greeted the dirty blonde girl.

"Your friend seems very popular in here!" Mary said a little happy because she will be near someone really popular, a bit scary for the same reason.

"I didn't know that, but it seems like everyone knows her" while Jessie was talking Katie started to wave her hand trying to get the younger girls' attention, so they walked towards her table and took a seat.

"Hi" greeted Katie looking Jessie, a smile grow on the blonde's face.

"Hi" Jessie said "I brought my friend Mary, you saw her today..." _Why is that came out so akward, in my head was much more normal, I hope she didn't notice _she thought.

"Yes, you came find Jessie if I'm not wrong, join us, it will be fun. By the way, how's your second day here?"

"Fine, a part for the ankle."

"I hope it'll be better" contined the older girl while she was eating her lunch like she haven't eat anything for years.

"Katie, stop eating like this or you'll getting sick!" Yelled Tad that was arriving from behind his best friend with Sarah. Katie turned around and saw her 2 friends, she was going to introduce them to the younger girls but the guy was faster.

"Hi, I'm Tad and this is Sarah" he said pointing the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Jessie"

"Mary" added the other girl shyly and without taking her eyes off of Tad instead the guy was staring at Jessie, but the blonde's eyes was having their own conversation with Katie's eyes. Maybe Sarah noticed it because she suddenly seated down near the dirty blonde and put her hand on Katie's arm squeezing it a little. That made the girl breaking eye contact with Jessie and immediately Katie removed Sarah's hand hoping that the younger girl hadn't noticed. Then Tad spoke again "You're new, right? I mean I never saw you here and I usually notice 2 pretty girls like you."

"You're such a jerk!" snapped out Katie

"Hey, I only like pretty girls, what's wrong with that? By the way let's not talk about me, what do you think about a movie at my house this afternoon, Mary, Jessie, you're invited too." Tad said

"Sounds good" answered Sarah

"Yes, but sorry Tad, I'm busy this afternoon." replyed Katie

"Actually I'm busy too." added Jessie

"Ok, ok, another time, I get the message, but Katie what you have to do?" concluded the guy a little disappointed

"You know, parents stuff, my mother wants to spend some quality time with her only daughter."

"Not so funny I suppose." Tad commented, the dirty blonde only nodded.

After that everyone continued to talk about school, family and stuff. They spend all the lunch hour chatting and laughting with each other like they were been friends for years, the only thing that annoyed Katie was Sarah interfering with every conversation she was having with someone that wasn't the brunette. Then the bell announced to everyone that lunch time was over so they greeted and went to their classes.

End of third chapter

What do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

High school chapter 4

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Sorry for the mistakes but english isn't my first language but I hope I'll emprove my grammar skills soon.

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Rewiews: yes, I want them

Rated: K

_It's not like I lied _Katie was thinking that afternoon while she was going to her new therapist _Actually I'm busy, only not because of my mum. I couldn't tell Tad the truth, he would have started to make fun of me or something like that. _She stated in her mind opening the door of the office. That was the first time she went to Mr Kauffman, a new therapist, actually her previous one had moved in L.A. After the summer. She entered in the new waiting area and she saw another girl waiting. Katie couldn't believe it, it was Jessie seated in front of her waiting for the other doctor of the office to call her. _Two times in a day, this is fate! _She thought happily.

"Jessie?!" the younger girl turned to see who had called her.

"Katie?!" she almost shouted in a surprised tone, then she continued trying to return to the normal one "I thought you'll be with your mother right now."

"I know, but..." Katie didn't know how to answer, luckily a nurse called the other girl's name.

"I have to go" said the blonde. Katie reckoned that to explain everything without screw up anything she had to tell Jessie the truth and possibly not to school, so she concluded "Ok, if you want I can tell you everything later."

"Ok" and Jessie disappeared in another room.

Katie hadn't to wait long, after a few minutes the nurse called her too for the therapy.

One hour later

The two girls exited from the office together, then they seated down on a bench to wait Jessie's mum.

"Ok, to answer your previous question, yes, I have said that I would have been with my mother this afternoon, but it's only because I don't want my friends to know that..."

"I kinda get that part, but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"Why are you there? I mean you're one of the most popular girl at school, you have a lot of friends and I heard that you have great grades, your life seems perfect."

"My life isn't perfect, but by the way how do you know all these things?" Katie asked blushing a little because that girl knew so much about her.

"Every guy in my class want to go out with you and don't stop talking about you, besides I saw you at lunch and in the cafetteria before first period, you always talk with different people."

"Actually different people talk to me, my only real friends are Tad and Sarah and by now you." listening that Jessie coldn't help a smile growing on her face, the other girl smiled back.

"I'm here because when my parents got divorced I became a little depressed, I felt guilty, but now I'm fine. And why are you there?"

"I was an anorexic one year ago but also for me now it's ok."

"Seems like we are both fine but we have to came here anyway!"

"Yeah, my parents are still worried"

"Mine too"

"Parents!" they said at one voice, then they realised what had happend and blushed a little. Katie continued the conversation.

"Can you please don't tell anything to Tad and Sarah."

"Your secret is safe with me." said Jessie in a serious tone.

"You're wondering why I didn't tell them, am I right?"

"Actually no, I understand, I haven't said it to a lot of people too, they tend towards judge you."

At that point Karen's car arrived and Jessie had to go.

"Bye Katie, it was nice to talk to you."

"For me too, if you want to do it again we can see at lunch tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow then."

"See you"

Katie watched the car running away and she thought about the conversation with the blonde, that girl seemed to understand her better than anyone and they knew each other since only two days.

End of fourth chapter

Please read and rewiew, I want to know if I'm becaming boring or too predictable and if it's worth to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

High school chapter 5

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Thanks for the rewiew!

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Rewiews: yes, I want them.

Rated: K

The next day before first period Katie, Tad and Sarah were talking near the guy's locker.

"So girls, what will we do on friday night? Movie?" asked Tad

"Ok, but not horror movie Tad, you're the only one that likes them." stated Katie

"And you always bring us to watch them." Sarah added

"Ok, ok, you choose the movie, but I'm asking Jessie to came with us."

"Ok." both girls answered, then the brunette continued "You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe" Tad had time to say before the bell rang and didn't leave him time to explain, immediately he greeted his friends and ran to class, Sarah and Katie were left alone.

"So Tad likes her" the brunette said

"So what?" asked the other girl.

"Nothing, only make it clear." At that answer Katie shook her head and went to class.

LUNCH TIME

Sarah, Tad, Katie, Jessie and Mary were seated at the same table talking and eating when the guy tryed to get the attention of the whole group.

"So, for friday night, me, Katie and Sarah, we're going to the cinema, Jessie, Mary, want to join us?" the two girls agreeded happily.

"Perfect" replied Tad gladly.

"If you want I can pick you up." offered Katie to the younger girls

"Actually it would be great" answered Jessie with a huge grin on her face.

"I live near the theater, I can go on foot, but thanks anyway." Mary added

"Ok then, Jessie give me your address, I'll be at your house at 8." the dirty blonde concluded. After the arrangements and a little more chatting everyone had to return to class.

The rest of the school week passed by quickly and the teens managed to spend lunch time together every day, Katie and Jessie sometimes met between classes and had little time to talk alone too.

Finally friday night came. Jessie spent a lot of the afternoon getting ready, she changed her outfit lots of times and all that was unusual to her, she had never cared so much about how she looked like before. At eight she was quite ready, she was about to wear a necklace when the doorbell rang, obviously it was Katie. Lily made her come in and the older girl in a minute arrived in Jessie's attic. Katie was wearing a short jeans skirt and a red shirt that fitted her perfectly.

_She look gorgeous _Jessie thought staring at the other girl while her hands were still trying to close the necklace without succeding. Katie noticed her difficulties and came to help, finally the necklace closed but when the dirty blonde raised her gaze both girls noticed the closeness, in fact their noses were only few inches a part from each other. They stood still some seconds, then Grace walked in the room and her appearence made Katie jump backward quickly.

"Mum wanted to know when you'll come back Jessie." only when she finished talking she saw Katie "Hi Katie, I didn't know you hang out with my step sister."

"I'll be home at eleven and sorry but we have to go." Jessie answered quickly. With that she didn't give her friend time to say anything, she grabbed the other girl's hand and brought her outside closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for the hurry but Grace could be boring sometimes and thanks for before, you know, usually I'm able to close my necklace but..." Katie cut her off

"You're welcome and maybe I can talk to Grace another time, don'y worry."

"Good, so that's your car?" Jessie asked pointing a Mini parked outside her house.

"Yeah, jump in or we'll be late." Katie concluded, then both of them entered in the car.

The ride was quick and the girls have only time to talk about what movie they were gonna watch. They arrived at the theater and met the others in front of the building, everyone was excited, only Sarah seemed a bit annoyed when she saw Katie and Jessie together.

They decided to watch Shrek the third not without Tad's complaints. Then they seated and wait for the movie to start. ( A/N: seats right to left Sarah, Katie, Jessie, Tad and Mary). All of them enjoyed the show, sometimes Katie leaned closer to Jessie to whisper something in her hear and after that both girls started laughting. Everything was going great since Tad stretched his arms and placed one of them around the blonde's shoulder. The girl seemed to not notice while the dirty blonde felt a little annoyed by that. They stayed in this position since the end of the movie then they exited to the theater and talk about what they had just seen, after that was time to go home. Katie was going to her car followed by Jessie when Tad said "This time I brought her home if it's not a problem" The dirty blonde couldn't say anything so the guy took the silence as an agreement, brought Jessie to his car and they left together.

End of fifth chapter

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

High school chapter 6

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met, Katie is an year older than Jessie, everything else is like it was in the show. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: no characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: yes, I want them.

Rated: K

_Tad and Jessie arrived at the Sammler's house, they got out of the car and the guy walking to the door took the girl's hand in his own. When the blonde felt the warmth of Tad's hand blushed a little and shyly looked to their fingers intertwinned together. They arrived at the door without speaking, then Jessie searched her keys in her pocket and the guy started talking._

"_I had a really good time this night." he said looking into her blue eyes. She stopped the research for straring at him with a smile on her face._

"_I had a really good time too, mostly because of you." she felt a little akward and had to break eye contact, but Tad's hand moved her face to look at him again, then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started as a little brush of lips, but it became deeper and deeper..._

"'Morning Evanston, it's seven o'clock and it's time to get up..." yelled the radio alarm on Katie's bedsidetable. The girl woke up worryed and sweaty, those nightmares were hunting here since friday night. She knew that the little scene she was dreaming was really happend, after all Tad used always the same way to get a girl and Katie knew it very well since he was her best friend. So she tryed to forget her dream (without so much luck) and she got ready to go to school. The hardest part in all that was to get her mind ready to be happy for Tad'new girlfriend.

She took the car and she drove to school, then she stopped by her locker to take some books, she tryed to avoid Tad, she wasn't ready to hear the description of friday night, but now that she was thinking about it she realised that usually he called her happily when he had a new girlfriend and that week end he didn't. _That's weird_ she stated in her mind _Maybe he was too busy too call _but she quickly shook her head to make this thought desappear. Lost in her thoughts Katie didn't see the guy that arrived in front of her.

"Hi" he greeted not very happily

"Hi" replied Katie, then she saw Tad's face and continued "What's wrong? It seems like your cat's dead."

"She dumped me."

"What? Who?"

"Jessie, I tryed to kiss her, but she stepped backward and said that she doesn't like me." at this point Katie was surprised, she hadn't thought that Jessie would have done something like that, usually Tad got every girl he wanted.

"She didn't kiss you" said Katie in disbelief

"Yeah, she didn't but don't say it too loud, you ruin my image!" he replied

"She doesn't like you." Katie said and she coudn't help but smile at how good that sentence felt.

"Yes, but why are you smiling? I'm heartbroken here!"

"You'll find another girl in no time!" the girl concluded and without leaving Tad the time to add something else she run to class. That conversation had releived her a lot, it was like everything was fine in the world again, no more worryes or nightmares.

Lunch time

At lunch time Tad had yet found another girl, Mary, and he spent the whole hour flirting with her while Katie and Jessie were left alone (Sarah had some school project so she didn't eat with them that day) talking and laughting and (Katie wasn't so sure of that) flirting a little. Since everything was going so well Katie tryed to take the next step.

"You know, I have nothing to do this afternoon, do you want to hang out or something?" she tryed

"I really wanted too" started the blonde, it was obvious from her face that she was really sorry "but I have a history test tomorrow and since I'm not a big fan of the past I have to study this afternoon." she finished

"Don't worry, history is my favorite subject, if you want I can help you!" Katie offered

"Are you sure? You want to waste your free afternoon helping me with my homework?"

"Yeah, and I think I won't waste it." concluded Katie

"Perfect, I wait you at my house after school."

A/N: What do you think? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

High school chapter 7

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met. Katie is an year older than Jessie. Everything else is like it was in the show. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to the twin who likes to travel for helping me with my english.

Disclaimer: No characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Rated: K

Katie was in front of the Sammler/Mannning house. She was ready to help Jessie with her homework, but she always became nervous when the other girls was around. That didn't happen so often which made it weird. Chasing away that thought, she rang the doorbell and Lily let her in. She went to the attic and found Jessie studying already.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jessie responded as she turned her head to see the other girl. A little grin appeared on her face before she continued, "I'm ready to learn!"

Katie started to help her, and they continued studying for two hours. After that, they needed a break.

"Ok, break now, no more history for at least half an hour," Jessie exclaimed with exhaustion.

"Ok, but after the break we have to finish this chapter," Katie answered

"Ok," Jessie agreed.

Both of them sat down on the bed and started talking about how their therapy was going, school, and things like that. Finally they arrived at the subject that Katie wanted to discuss.

"So you had fun at the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really liked it and the company, of course," Jessie answered.

"That's a surprise!"

"Why?"

"Because you dumped Tad, so I have to reckon that you don't like him so much."

"I like him as a friend, not as something else."

"Ok, you broke my best friend's heart so you hurt me too, and I have to ask you. Is there someone else?"

"First, you don't seem really upset for me dumping Tad. Second, maybe, but I can't tell you."

"Maybe? Tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise,." Since her friend didn't answer, she hit her with a pillow, but managed to not hurt her. Jessie grabbed another one and immediately started a pillow fight. In no time, both were on the floor while fighting and laughting. They laid down on the floor. Jessie with her back against it, and Katie was blocking her legs by sitting on them. The older girl managed to steal the pillow from the younger's hands. She grabbed Jessie's wrists and put them above her head. Now their faces were only inches apart, and Katie could feel the akwardness of the moment, along with the will to kiss the beautiful girl so close to her. She tried to not think about that, or Jessie would move from that position.

"So, now do you think you can tell me something more?" she asked in a whisper. Her her face was now closer to Jessie's.

"I don't know," The blonde started, but then their eyes met and time stopped. Their hearts started to beat faster than ever, and both of them didn't know what they were doing. An energy was leading them where they both wanted, but were afraid to go. Katie leaned in and her lips met Jessie's. It wasn't a long kiss. More like a brush of lips, but that little touch seemed perfect to both girls.


	8. Chapter 8

High school chapter 8

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met. Katie is an year older than Jessie. Everything else is like it was in the show. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: No characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Rated: K

Katie broke the kiss and realized what she had just done. She opened her eyes and saw the other girl with her eyes still shut.

"Sorry, I didn't…" she started, but the other girl stopped her.

"Sorry? You're sorry for the most amazing thing that had happend in my whole life?"

Katie didn't really listen to what Jessie had just said, so she replied, "Yes, ergh, no, what have you just said?"

"I said that the kiss was amazing," Jessie replied with a flirt. Katie's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was stunned, and she couldn't do anything, but stare at the gorgeous girl that laid under her. After several seconds, the dirty blonde didn't say anything, so Jessie continued.

"So what are you waiting for?" she asked. Katie finally awoke from her thoughts.

"To do what?"

"That," was Jessie's simple answer. She leaned forward and kissed the other girl again. Katie started to kiss back and cupped the blonde's cheeck in her hands; deepening the kiss. She explored Jessie's mouth, felt like she was living a dream, and didn't want wake up, ever. When the oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart; breathing heavily.

"Wow!" they said at the same time and both blushed. Then Katie rolled off of Jessie and laid on the floor next to her while looking at her. The other girl turned, and they faced each other.

"You're so beautiful," Katie stated and started to stroke Jessie's soft blonde hair. The other girl blushed more. Some people had already said the same thing to her, but hearing it from Katie's lips was different and more real somehow.

"You are the beautiful one here," Jessie whispered. Both girls were happier then ever. They couldn't believe that all of this was really happening.

"Tell me that's not a dream, and even if it is don't wake me up, ever,." Katie exclaimed.

"It's not a dream, I'm really here." She wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and moved closer; making their bodies crush together.

"Can you feel that? Everything is real!" Jessie whispered in Katie's ear; making the other girl shiver.

"Yeah, that feels really good. I waited so long for that."

"Me too, I felt something since the first time…," the other girl cut her off.

"At my locker, I felt something too." Then they stayed silent for several minutes, only feeling their bodies pressing together. Everything felt so right in that very moment. Jessie was the first to break the silence.

"So what are we now? I mean, are you are my girlfriend or what?"

"I will if you want me to be," Katie replied softly.

"I definitely want you to be my girlfriend," she said happily and then she added, "I thought it would feel more weird to say it, but it seems so…"

"Right?" the other girl finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, my gorgeous girlfriend, I can get used to call you like that."

"And I can get used to be called like that, especially from you." Katie started to lean forward to kiss her girlfriend, but someone knocked at the attic's door.

"Who is it?" Jessie asked as both stood up.

"Jessie, it's Lily, can I come in?"

"Yes. What's up?" Lily entered the room and found Jessie sitting on her bed, and Katie sitting on a chair and picking up her stuff.

"Dinner's ready," then she noticed Katie, "Hi."

"Hi," the dirty blonde answered, "I'm Katie," she said while waving to the older woman.

"Oh, the famous Katie. Jessie talks a lot about you lately." At that point the blonde blushed a little, but her step-mother continued anyway, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Katie looked to her girlfriend to know what to do, and when the other girl nodded she answered, "I'd love to."

"Ok, we'll wait for you two," Lily concluded while exiting the room and left the girls alone.


	9. Chapter 9

High school chapter 9

A/N: Katie and Jessie have never met. Katie is a year older than Jessie. Everything else is like it was in the show. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: No characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Rated: K

When they were alone again, Jessie closed the door and started talking; visibly embarassed, "They didn't know…"

Katie cut her off, "I understand, Jessie, for them we are only friends."

The blonde was relieved from those words.

"Yes, and also at school. I don't know how the others would react."

"I know, teen agers could be very mean sometimes," she said with an understanding look on her face.

Jessie smiled back, came closer to her girlfriend, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" the dirty blonde asked.

"Because you're the best girlfriend I could ask for," she exclaimed and grabbed the other's hand in her own; pulling her out of the room.

They arrived in the kitchen and found the Sammler-Manning family already seated. They took their seats.

"Hi, Jessie," greeted Rick, "I assume that this is your new friend Katie."

"Yes, she had helped me with some homework."

"Good, any friend of Jessie is welcomed here."

"Even more if she's so pretty."

Eli joined the conversation, and Jessie slapped him on the arm.

"What?" he asked, "I'm only telling the truth."

"Don't mind him, Katie," Grace said, "He's such a jerk sometimes. By the way, I was wondering when I would see you here. Jessie talks a lot about you a lot lately, and I saw that she's always with you and Tad during lunch."

"Tad?" Lily asked, "Isn't that the guy with you went out with a few days ago? He seems cute!" her stepdaughter immediately blushed.

"Yeah,." Jessie said as she tried to avoid that conversation and hoped that Grace wouldn't say anything about her dumping Tad without a real reason. However, Grace wanted to know more about that.

"I heard that he had a thing for you," she started.

Jessie blushed even more and looked at Katie. She tried to let her know that she didn't want to talk about Tad, so the dirty bonde joined the conversation.

"Actually, he has a thing for a different girl every week," she joked.

"How could you tell?" Lily asked.

"I'm his best friend"

"Oh," was the only reply.

Then they changed subject for Jessie's relief, but Grace noticed that something was going on. Even if she didn't know what exactly, she decided she would talk to the two girls later. After dinner Jessie and Katie went back to the attic to enjoy some time alone. After closing the door, the blonde spoke first.

"I'm really sorry for what happend," she said as she was still embarrassed over the conversation about Tad.

"It's fine. I know that such a amazing girl like you has a lot of boys after her."

At those words, Jessie blushed even more that she had done at the dinner table. Then she came closer to her girlfriend.

"But you're the only one that I want with me, " she said as looked into Katie's green eyes and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Immediately, the other girl wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and deepened the kiss. They were both lost in one onther and didn't notice that someone knocked on the door. Since no one answered, Grace entered in the room. She saw what was happening and closed the door behind her. Only after hearing that noise, the two girls pulled apart. They looked at Grase and froze. She had seen them. How could they explain everything? Luckily Grace spoke first.

"I knew that there was something between you two," she exclaimed, which surprised the other two.

They had thought that she would freak out or something like that.

"So you're ok with it?" Jessie asked shyly

"Yeah, it's not big deal," she said; surprising both of them again.

"Because I really like her," added Katie.

"And I really like her back," the blonde added while giving Katie a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"So that's why you dumped Tad?"

"Right," Jessie admitted.

"And does he knows that?" Grace asked.

"No, and he won't at least for some time. Neither will the others and dad…," Jessie started to say quickly.

"Calm down, Jessie. I know that when you're ready, you'll tell them. It's not my businness doing that. I'm happy for you, by the way."

"Thanks, Grace."

"No problem, Katie," she said before she left them alone again..

"Maybe the next time it's better if we locked the door," Katie suggested, "Can you imagine if that would have been Lily or your dad instead of Grace."

"I can, and I don't think it's the right way to tell them, so…," she recommeneded before heading to the door and locking it, "Now, where were we?"

She got closer to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

High school chapter 10

Disclaimer: No characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Rated: K

The next few days were a little weird for both of them. They were always afraid that everytime they touched or looked at each other, some of their friends would understand what was going on between them. Sso they were a little jumpy all the time, but at least no one noticed anything, and they were more happy than ever. Finally, Friday night came, and Tad had organized a big party since his parents were out for the weekend. Katie went to pick up Jessie at seven. She parked the car right in front of the Manning/Sammler house and went to the door. Immediately when she rang the doorbell, the blonde opened the door.

"Where were you? Right behind the door?" Katie asked in surprise over the other girl's quickness.

"No," Jessie replied blushing, "I was only waiting, and I'm faster than you think."

"Oh," was Katie's only answer, but her girlfriend could see that she wasn't convinced.

"You don't believe me!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Actually no! But, Jessie, it's so sweet that you were waiting for me right next to the door," Katie said with a smile.

Then she came closer so that she could wrap her arms around the other girl's waist. However, the blonde seemed uncomfortable.

"Katie, it's better if we don't. I mean my dad and Lily are still home."

The dirty blonde understood and took her arms off of her.

"Ok then, can we go, so we can stay a while alone?" she asked in a flirting tone.

"Ok," Jessie agreeded.

She said goodbye to her family and walked to Katie's car. When both of them were inside, Katie started the car, but before she could drive off she felt Jessie's lips on her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise while turning to the other girl.

"For you being so patient and the best girlfriend ever," Jessie responded as she cupped the other's face with her hand.

Katie was lost in her wonderful, blue eyes and leaned forward to close the distance between their lips. Jessie kissed back immediately and deepened the kiss while Katie wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer. They parted after several minutes; breathing fast and with red cheeks.

"Maybe we should go now," Katie said as she drove off to Tad's house.

After a quick ride, they arrived and could hear the loud music coming from the house. Both girls thought it was going to be a really big party. They got out of the car and entered the house. There were a lot of people, and it was really chaotic, but they managed to find Tad.while holding hands.

"Hi," he exclaimed when he saw them.

He seemed a little drunk already, and he had his arm on Mary's shouders, who didn't seem to complain about that.

"Hi," both girls replied.

Then Katie opened her mouth to say something else, but Sarah arrived and greeted them too. She looked at them and saw that they were still holding hands. Jessie saw her and immediately released Katie hand; disappointing the other girl.

"This is a really great party," Katie exclaimed to her best friend.

"Oh, yes, it is, and it's only started!" he replied happily. Then a new song started.

"I love this song! Can we go dance?" Mary asked him with pleading eyes.

Tad was glad to oblige, which left the three girls alone.

Katie felt a little weird, so she suggested, "Maybe we should go dance too."

"Yeah, let's dance," Jessie answered as she also felt a little akward in the situation.

They made their way through the people who were already dancing and drunk. Finally, they found a little spot where they could dance, but they had to do it very close to fit in with the others. The girls were glad to had found an excuse to be close without worrying about what the other think. They were really having a good time, but both of them were having trouble trying to restrain themselves. They were dancing so close and staring at each other move to the rhythm of the music. However, they couldn't touch or kiss each other, and that was killing them. Luckily, there were more poeple coming to the dance floor. So they were pushed closer to each other. So close that Katie, almost without knowing it, placed her arms on Jessie's hips. Jessie placed her hands on her girlfriend's arms. When their eyes met, they started to stare at each other; admiring the beauty of the other and not wanting to stop. Katie almost leaned forward to give Jessie a kiss, but then she remembered where they were.

Instead of kissing her, she whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should go to a more quiet place."

Jessie nodded, grabbed her hand, and led her into the kitchen where they were alone. Katie closed the door near her.

"You were killing me," she exclaimed, but she didn't leave Jessie the time to reply because she immediately placed her lips on Jessie's.

Finally, they were with each other like they wanted to be, without people judging them, but they didn't know that someone had watched them all the night, and the same someone was spying on them in at that exact moment.


	11. Chapter 11

High school chapter 11

A/N: Last chapter!

Disclaimer: No characters are my own, except Mary.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Rated: K

The weekend seemed to go by quickly because Jessie and Katie spent most of the time together. Finally, Monday morning arrived, and the two girls met in front of the school.

"Hi, Jessie," Katie exclaimed; hugging her girlfriend

"Hi," the blonde replied happily and hugged back. They broke apart and continued to talk.

"I almost forgot to tell you...," the dirty blonde cotinued.

"What?" Jessie asked curiously while they were heading to the entrance of the school.

"Friday was my last time to the therapist," Katie said with a smile on her face. The other girl was surprised and obviously glad for her, "And do you want to know why he decided that I could stop?" she asked while still smiling.

"Well, yes," Jessie exclaimed as they arrived at the door.

"Because of you."

The blonde was stunned. She had never thought about a answer like that.

"What?"

"My therapist said that for the last few weeks, I was much happier, and that I was completey sane. The few weeks started just after..."

The other cut her off.

"After we met," Jessie finished;understanding what her girlfriend was saying.

They had just arrived at the hallway when Grace reached them. She seemed concerned, and her cheeks were all red.

"You haven't seen them, have you?" she asked immediately without greeting them.

The two girls looked at each other perplexed.

"Seen what?" Katie asked before Jessie.

Grace was out of breath so she took some time to answer.

"The pictures. They're all over the school."

The two girls were more confused than before.

"Picture of what?" Jessie asked

"Of you two kissing," Grace explained.

Jessie and Katie were stunned. They couldn't say anything. The older girl walked through the hallway and saw one of them. It was a photo with the two of them kissing. It had probably been taken Friday evening when they thought they were alone. Other pictures were everywhere. Katie's expression changed from surprised to angry, and she looked to her girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Jessie. Let me find out who did this, and I will beat him or her down," she responded angrily.

Jessie wasn't angry. She was afraid about what the other students would think.

"It's not your fault," she replied weakly.

In that moment, the bell rang, and everyone ran to their classes. However, a lot of people stopped to stare a little at the girls.

"It's better if we go to class. I promise I'll fix this," Katie concluded.

She gave a peck on the cheek to her girlfriend and went to class. Before Katie left, Jessie did the same thing to her..

It wasn't a good morning for Jessie. She sat down silently in her chair. She had remained like that until lunch. She didn't pay attention to what was going on around her. Her only thought was about the entire school knowing about her and Katie. Mostly, she was afraid that her girlfriend could get scared and break up with her.

Lunch hour arrived, and she went quickly to the canteen. Luckily, Katie was already there. While she was arguing with Sarah, Jessie walked closer and started to listen.

"So what did you want to do with those pictures?" Katie asked with red cheks

She was visibly angry.

"I only showed the truth to everybody!" Sarah shouted back.

"You only wanted to mess things up. How could you do something like that? I thought we were friends?"

"You don't get it, do you? I love you and wanted to show you that she will leave you when everyone knows about you two," Sarah finally admitted.

Katie was going to reply. but then Jessie spoke first..

"Leave her? How could you possibily think a thing like that. I love her and will never leave her," she almost screamed.

Those words came from the bottom of her heart, and she meant them more than anything, even if she was a little afraid of her girlfriend's reaction. In fact, they hadn't talked about love before then. After hearing her, Katie became the happiest woman on earth. She didn't expect a declaration of love like that, but she loved it. She didn't know how to reply, so she simply walked towards Jessie and kissed her on the lips in front of the entire school and most importantly, Sarah, who at ran away in understanding that her plan had completely failed. The other students, who heard the fight and saw the two girls kissing, understood that it was real love so they approved with a loud applause as the two parted.

The first words that Katie said was, "I love you too, Jessie."

Both girls looked around in amazement. They couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. In that moment, Tad reached them. The dirty blonde was a little embarassed. In fact, she had almost stolen the girl her best friend had a crush on.

"Tad, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I love her. Don't be mad at me," she pleaded, which he replied to with a smile.

"Don't worry, Katie, I'm not mad. I've seen how you're happy lately, and now I know why. Plus, I really think that you're deeply in love with each other, so what I can do to change that? And by the way, I have news too...," he offered his hand tp the girl behind him. It was immediately taken by Mary, who came closer to him, "We're together!" he exclaimed happily.

The four started to laugh before Katie added, "So, I see a lot of double dates coming."

"Totally," Jessie concluded with a smile while glancing at her girlfriend.

END


End file.
